


Chara Léonide Dreemurr

by MinecraftFan11



Series: Fallen Humans of MinecraftFan11 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Needs a Hug, Female Chara (Undertale), Gen, No Dialogue, Orphanage, POV Chara, POV First Person, Sad, Sad Ending, Soft Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: The first fallen human. An French-American girl who losed her human family.(WARNING:Undertale Spoilers)





	1. First Family

Greetings,I'm Chara. Chara Léonide. And this is my story.

I was born on the day number eighteen of of the month May of the year 1988. I was born on a normal family of humans as the younger daughter. I was born to live alongside Maria Léonide,my old mother,Albert Léonide,my old father,Mike Léonide,my older sibling,and Carly Léonide,my middle sister.

 

...Believe me,once,I was really and honestly happy.

I was an far better,nicer,and kinder girl. I felt nothing wrong could happen to me or to my family. My old mother always loved to cook,buy and make what I liked the most. My old father always paid attention to my wishes and buied the toys I wished. My old brother loved to play with me when father was off,and my old sister helped me with sharing the deepest secrets I couldn't tell to old mom and old dad. Nothing could go wrong with my life,right?

 

...Well,before entering into those details,I'll tell you about my happiest memory with my old family.

I was an great fan of an Cartoon. I forgot the name of this cartoon and it's main character...it has been very long since I watched it,so it ins't surprising I don't remember. But I remember it was protagonized by an pink clown,or jester,figure. This jester used an hammer to banish evil away and to fix up things the villians broke up from the innocent civillians. I remember be an great fan of this Cartoon. And when I heard an event about it was about to air into my city...Boy,I made the party in my house.

The event would begin in 1991,right in the day where I would make four years. I couldn't be any happier. My whole family would go to this event,including my big siblings,who claimed to be "old" enough for that,but still came because of me. ...They really were people who cared of my well-being,even putting they opinions aside just because of me.

Once we got into the event,right on my Birthday,fans surrounded an Animatronic of the main character of the Cartoon. I,of course,joined the crowd with my family right behind me to watch me. Once I meeted up with the Animatronic...it speaked my first name,congratulating me for my birthday.

 

I was also given an plush of the Cartoon's protagonist,with my family gasping and hugging me out of joy,wishing me an happy birthday. That was the most happy memory I had in my life with my old family,and it was an memory I always though when I was sad and bringen down in a day.

 

...Sadly,not everything of sweet remains,and I'll tell you about what happened to my "Old Family".

 

...It was on the dawn of my Birthday in 1992. I was sleeping in the very peace,thinking nothing could go wrong like always,until my old dad came bursting in and only spoke an single command to me:Hide for your life,Chara.

I didn't understand what it meant,since I was very young,but I blindly obeyed the command and hided on an Wardrobe. ...Punching noises were heard. Screams of unknow voices were heard. Screams of anger,screams of malice. Then,less screams of the unknow people came and more screams of my parents came. Then,gun noises. Loud gun noises kept coming. I knew how an gun sounded,but I didn't understand the reason of the shots. The gun noises kept on for very long minutes,alongside very muffled screams from my parents...and then suddenly they stopped. Steps coming from stairs were heard,and the voices of my old siblings calling for my old parents were heard. Suddenly,muffled screams from my siblings were heard as more shots came. This "wave" of shots lasted longer than the previous one. I was very afraid,wishing to go downstairs to see what was happening,but I knew guns didn't mean nothing good.

...Then,the guns stopped as well as the screams,and an door noise and steps were heard.

I climbed out of the Wardrobe,opened the door and climbed downstairs to find an terrible surprise:

 

My parents and siblings were dead,full of bullets all over their bodies and surrounded by their own blood.

 

Tears ran down from my face. I was crying very loudly,not caring if the killer...or killers,of my family,came in and noticed me. I really wished they could kill me there once and for all. And they came. ...But they never killed me. They just ignored me like if I wasn't important. I never felt so alone before. I never felt so afraid before. ...I never felt so thorn and destroyed before. There was nothing that could bring them back to me.

I never returned to my Bedroom to sleep,awating for rescue or something like that. No. I kept there,crying over the corpses of my dead family. I cried. My tears even dropped on the blood of my family. Eventually,the blood dried up,and it got black. I opened my eyes to see the dry blood in my blurry vision. I eventually collapsed. I barely did anything rather than sweat of fear on the Wardrobe and cry of sadness on the living room,but I was very tired.

 

As I sleeped,I began to wonder something:Why someone would wear guns and kill people on their houses? Why they would do that to an person of their own kind? Why MY family was an victim of assasination? Why they didn't hide like me? Why they fighted back?...Why people like to kill?...

...I reached an conclusion. And when I reached this conclusion...a feeling I never felt before began to burn inside of me as I sleeped. An deep feeling burned on my heart. It was Hate,very deep and very rare Hate. But it wans't for an specific person or an specific action...it was for an race.

 

HUMANS.

 

I began to deeply hate the human race. They were cruel,evil and selfish beings,and only care for themselves,always cared only for themselves,and will always care only for themselves. That was the solution I came up after those CURSED ASSASINS came in and thorn off the first people I ever loved in a way they would never return to me,and then ignored me like if I was an worthless being.

 

Police alarms were heard approaching my house,but my new feeling took over my mind enough for me to not pay attention to them. Steps were heard. Probably the police would mistake me for the killer and finally give me my ending,I though. ...They never did. They knew I,an five years old girl,would never do that. They saw because of my dry tears on my face,over my permanent blush I remember have since I was just an newborn baby...

They saw I became an sad and miserable orphan. Some of them took me to the Police car,speaking about sending me to an orphanage,while others were still inside my house,putting over the corpses of my old family on black bags. I knew they were saving me,but I still hated them. My deep hate for humanity made me hate even people who were trying to be nice to me.

 

...Well...I would thank those Police Cops for saving me of that bloodbath...

 

If they never took me to the worst Orphanage I could ever ask for.


	2. Orphanage

I know,it is one of the most common things:When an child loses his or her parents,or if the parents themselves abandon them or are unable to raise enough money to take care of them,they are taken to an Orphanage so an new family can adopt them and,while that,they are taken care off by the people of the Orphanage alongside other orphan children. But nevertheless,the Orphanage I staid for most of the part of my life was...terrible.

 

The workers of the Orphanage were creepy,the Owner of the Orphanage herself was worse,and the children were even worser. If they weren't bullies,they were lonely people who hated company or lonely people too shy to get out of their rooms. I was in the group of the shy ones that never got into their room. I made friendship with almost everyone of my group,except an girl younger than me who refused to chat to me.

 

They were nice people that weren't tackled by my Humanity Hate. But the other lonely group,the ones who hated company,and the Bullies,who maked the greatest part of the Orphanage and were normally children older than me and the lonely and shy people,were the worst. Their got mainly after me,and when I explained to them that I hated humans because some humans killed my family,they teased me more. They called me by things like "Anti-Human","The Alien who Hates Humans" or "Chater". I hated it. I hated them and I hated the nicknames they putted on me. They claim it is Fun,it is just an Play,but I KNOW it is done out of their selfish,greedy and cruel hearts they share with every existent human on Earth.

 

My hate grew deeper,more deep than anything I ever felt. My own hate agains't the Humans consumed my soul and spirit,and destroyed my reason to the hate:The assasination of my own family. But also...my determination and willingness to live was slowly dissapearing. I never felt I could be happy again. No one in the world could cure me of the scar I got. My real family was thorn off from my life in the most violent way ever,and it would never be healed.

I realized how much my depression was big in 1999,one day near to my Birthday. I heard an tale about the Humans and another beings...those beings were called "Monsters". At first,because of the name,I felt afraid,but then my hatred for humanity kicked in...They wouldn't be worse than humans. I though they would be even nicer than Humans never were. ...This is what was written on the summary of the book. Nothing less,and nothing more,this was the summary of the book:

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth:Humans and Monsers.   
One day, war broke out between the two races.   
After a long battle, the humans were victorious.   
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.  
Legends say that those who climb the mountain Mount Ebbot never return."

 

I actually couldn't believe this. Not on the tale,since I believed other races existed,including aliens,but that the Humans actually sealed another kind just because they were different from them. Humans were really selfish and evil beings,even on the old times. They didn't wish to share their world with another race.

I was removed from my human hatred thoughs when an strong bully,the oldest of the Orphanage,began to spank me. I was hit over my eyes,those growing bags from long days I got without sleep,and over all of my body,until an worker of the Orphanage came and stopped the fight. I was bleeding,but not too much as when my old family got murdered in front of my eyes. I REALLY wished I could just die there and end my pain,but no. The Orphanage Workers took care of me,like if I was completely normal,like if I was someone really worth of living.

 

...Worthless humans...why they wouldn't let me die...It would be easier for me...but they never understood.

 

It was this day I noticed that I wouldn't live anymore because of my will... ...Mount Ebbot. That was the mountain the Monsters were sealed. ...I though deeply about falling down into the Mountain,and dying. I though the meaning of someone climbing there and never coming back was literal,that the person that climbed could die in the fall. My will to live ended,and I made an plan,since it was an long journey to get into Mount Ebbot.

 

In the next day,when everyone sleeped...I didn't. I whore my favorite shirt I carried since my life pre-orphanage,an green shirt with one strip around the chest,an brown pair of boots and brown pants,and sneaked out of the Orphanage to travel to Mount Ebbot.

 

It was an long and tiring walk,who lasted hours. It was roughly 11:40 PM,and I was climbing the mountain who is claimed to make people dissapear. ...And I was going there for suicide. It wans't worth living anymore. Why would you live when your dearest family members are murdered by assassins,you're made an orphan and taken to care on the worst orphanage of your city? I had no reason to live. After ten minutes,I was in the upper part of the Mountain. An new day would rise,and I wouldn't make part of it...that is what I though. I entered on the cave,facing off with alot of vines and an big hole...It must be there the passage to my death...to my end...to my doom,my willing and self-choosen doom.

I slowly walked into the hole,having flashbacks of my life,my family,the orphanage,the friends I had and made,and then I tripped on a rot...

 

...

 

I falled...

 

...

 

Falled...

 

...

 

Kept falling...

 

...

 

And hitted the ground. ...But I never died. ...But I felt an horrible pain.


	3. Adopted as a Dreemurr

At the same time I began to feel pain,I began to lose consciousness. Soon,I saw nothing but black as my mind wrapped itself over thoughs of worry and wonder. When I woke up,I saw it was in the very morning of an new day,because sunlight hitted the hole where I falled down. It was probably 08:00 AM,but I couldn't care for those details now. I felt an pain more terrible than the emotive pains I felt in my whole life and the spanking I suffered yesterday. I regretted the suicide attempt,I regretted not being strong enough to survive,I regretted all my suicidal thoughs...

 

And I called for help.

 

I cried as I felt my injuries taking over my body and my flesh. I soobed and cried. I heard soft footsteps coming from an path that leaded there. I cleaned my tears to look on the path,and I saw who was coming...an humanoid goat,an bit more taller than me.

This Goat whore an outfit similar to mine,but his pants were black and long,his shirt was fluffier,with an darker shade of green and more yellow stripes,also on the arms,and he was barefoot. His eye were of an color that could be considered dangerous:Dark Red. But his eyes were round,shiny and adorable. He never meant harm of any kind or shape,that is what I could see. The Goat noticed me,wounded and crying,and helped me,asking if I "falled down". I presented myself as Chara...and nothing more. I felt very timid to reveal my middle name,my old life and my old family. And he presented himself. ...his name was...

 

Asriel.

 

My love for Asriel was curiously bigger than my love for my real family. He helped me when possibly no one else came,and he was twice as kind as my old siblings. He was the sibling I deep inside wished for,and he came. Altrough I felt positive feelings...I realized something...I couldn't feel the very full emotions. I losed them over my years on the Orphanage. The Orphanage really was the worst one I could ever ask for. And I still felt genuine pain. Asriel helped me and guided me to...somewhere. We got over some purple ruins areas,until we reached near an...home. An comfortable looking one.

Asriel told to his parents,an kind old goat lady and an mighty-looking but very soft goat king,about me. Asriel's parents claimed they would...adopt me. They said my life with them wouldn't be as nice as the surface,but they at least could take good care of me no matter what.

 

...I disagreed. Anything would be better than the surface.

 

Also...it was for the first time in a long time,I felt joy,safety,and happiness all at once. I had an new,adoptive but very kind family. I had an new,caring and child-lover mother,I had an new,friendly and playful father,and I had an new,docile and...special best friend and adoptive brother.

 

...I smiled in the "Underground" more often than the amount of time I smiled on the Surface. In fact,after my "rescue",I always whore an smile everyday.

 

...But the pain of the past still hanged on me. I never told about it to my family,neither to Asriel,the closest person I ever got. I just showed I felt "strongly" about it. ...I saw what Monsters finally were in dept:They were an race of love,compassion and mercy,who never got fully mad at the humans for their sealing on the Underground,and then even believed that I could be the proof that Humans and Monsters would finally get along. ...I knew better than them. I wans't...

 

Humans would never get along with Monsters. They would destroy the only real goodness that this world has because they werent similar with them. And they did so much for me,in every aspect...I had to help them,no matter what.


	4. The Plan

I lived three months with my new,adoptive monster family. The most sweet and happy months I ever had in my life. I was always playing with Asriel,drawing with him,playing with the toys we had and inventing roleplays and stories. Sometimes I was eating an very sweet and nice pie with the flavor of butterscotch and cinnamon as well. Sometimes I was alongside my adoptive family to some royalty bussiness. Sometimes I helped my new dad with gardening,something I always loved in the surface. Most of the gardening I helped was with the Golden Flowers,my favorite kind of flower. I "showed" to the Underground about them,since I also carried some Golden Flowers seeds from the surface when I fell down,even trough I never paid attention to this detail before.

I remember one of the days of the beggining of the second month with my family. I and Asriel decided to go to the Ruins,right on the part where I fell down,on the beggining of the afternoon. Some days before this day,I showed to him an characteristic I had:I oddly could make an creepy smile face at will. No one except me knew this detail about me,neither too much people from the Orphanage,at least before I fell into the Underground. Asriel wasn't actually pointing the camera to me,so I falled into an "prank",like people say. We laughed together,until Asriel reminded me of the "yesterday".

We tried to bake off an butterscotch-cinnamon pie for dad,but we made an mistake. Instead of putting cups of butter,we putted buttercup flowers,which are known to be poisonous and give very bad synthoms.

 

...Father got sick because of the Pie,and only healed on the morning of the next day. Mother got very sad at me and Asriel. I knew I was sad,and when we got to the Bedroom,I laughed. No. I never laughed out of malice. I laughed because I knew I was sad,and I was trying to "laugh off the pain". Asriel in this afternoon,agreed he should have laughed off his sadness and pain like I did.

 

The idea of my payback to the love the Monsters gave me still hanged on my head,altrough I didn't know how to put it. Then,I had an idea with the incident. I decided I would poision myself eating buttercup flowers. An slow and painful death.

 

I putted up this plan in action on the middle of my third and last month with my new family. I runned to the garden of Mom and Dad,since we began to live in a castle located in a hot part of the Underground,and picked up the maximum of Golden Flowers of buttercup I could. Asriel followed me because I putted him in a part of the plan:He would absorb my soul...or,best saying,my SOUL,and cross the barrier to gather up six more SOULs and break the barrier. Asriel never liked the idea,afraid I would be gone forever,but I told him I would still live and talk with him and the others,and that would even be closer than ever,since we would share an body for the rest of our lives. Then I eated all the buttercups at an rapid rate.

At first,I didn't feel anything expressive as I eated. However,in the middle of my eating of Buttercups,I felt an horrible and uncureable pain in all my body. Once I finished eating them,I immediately collapsed on the ground and Asriel in his brotherly despair took me Home,telling about my state to Mom and Dad,but thankfully not revealing an inch of the plan.

 

I was on the bed,on the probably last hours I had left to live in my body. I had to speak an wish I had,and I spoke after I heard what my new,adoptive monster family had to say about my death:I wished to see the Golden Flowers located on the edges of my Town. Sadly,no monster could achieve my wish because there was no way to cross the barrier.

 

In the next day...

 

I died.

 

I already began to feel numb as everyone else sleeped and then in the dawn of an day I couldn't live as myself,I finally losed my full conciousness. But then...it felt like I losed my body,but I still didn't lose something about myself. My SOUL. My Red SOUL dispatched from my body and made mine and Asriel's bedroom shine,an red and strong light. Asriel woke up because of the light and,after noticing my SOUL was about to fade from existence because of the lack of an body to house my SOUL,he got up from his Bed and grabbed my SOUL with one of his hands.

 

I felt my existence mixing with Asriel's one.

 

I...

 

No.

 

We. Losed conciousness for some time.

 

Soon,when we woke up,we noticed we shared an body who looked like an older version of Asriel. I oddly had more control than Asriel,being I the one who made the commands to get up and pick up my own lifeless body. Since the new castle was near to the Barrier,we...or I,had little trouble getting there. Soon,we crossed the barrier,and felt the sunlight in the sun in our skin. I gave an turn over the Mount Ebbot,crossing it until I saw the hole where I landed,and there I stopped my old orphanage.

 

...I though an twisted idea that immediately runned out of my,at first,pacific ideals of trying to get SOULs from dead humans:

 

I could strike my revenge at everyone at the Orpahange.

 

I commanded the fusion at first to an Golden Flower's bed near me and I carefully placed my body. Suddenly,I saw the Orphanage Owners and Children screaming as they saw my body. They though I was murdered by an monster. I was actually making an sacrifice to save an race who was and will be always better than Humans.

The Orphanage Owners ran back to the Orphanage,claiming they would call the police. I was ready to throw fireballs at the Bully Children...but something didn't make me be able to attack. My memories with them,my BAD and HORRIBLE memories with them,made me freeze with an shocked expression reflected on the fusion. The Bullies teased the fusion for not attacking and throwed rocks at the fusion,injuring me and also Asriel at an sighly rate. No. I wouldn't let them kill me and my new,good brother. I immediately fired,and the Bullies ran to the Orphanage,screaming and almost being hitted by the fireballs. Asriel panicked about my violence toward them and took the control out of me,still clutching my body into me...or him.

The Police immediately arrived with Guns. I told Asriel he had to fight back,he had to fight to save me,to save him,to save the future of the Monsters. But Asriel disagreed,and told me that we should get home. ...I agreed,with regret of hurting me and him along.

The Fusion just smiled clutching my lifeless body and floated away. But the Guns fired. The Fusion was hit by almost all of them. Asriel tried to float faster,and when we turned around to enter on the side of the Barrier that was located our home,the Guns stopped,since they couldn't locate us anymore...

 

As Asriel commanded the fusion,we knocked over to the ground:My lifeless body to the left,and the Fusion's body to the right. Asriel said to me an last reassuring "I forgive you" speech to me before...

 

...We become dust.

 

...

 

I don't remember what happened after the day of my two deaths. I only heard speeches talking about my new Mother separating from my new Father...And my brother being reborn as an lifeless and souless flower just after I tried to make company to the second Fallen Human...

 

...

 

I couldn't help my two families.

 

I was an horrible daughter.

 

And this was my story,at least until the Last Fallen Human came...

 

And mine and Asriel's lives changed forever.


End file.
